el angel de las olas
by Hana Yamazakura
Summary: hinata es una sirena que decide irse de su reino para encontrar la verdadera felicidad y en eso encuentra un guapo salvavidas que cambiará su vida CAP 2 ULTIMO
1. Chapter 1

_El ángel de las olas_

_Capitulo 1:la huida _

Debajo del mar había un enorme castillo cuyo habitantes eran un rey ,dos princesas y el resto de la familia real , eran una enorme familia cuyas reglas eran muy estrictas para no perder su honor , todos eran muy fríos y calculadores excepto una de las princesas llamada hyuga hinata , ella nunca quiso pisotear a nadie era todo lo contrario , ella era dulce , tímida y siempre quiso hallar el amor verdadero.

Un día su padre avía planeado una manera para recobrar su honor, ya que el pensaba que era débil y no podría manejar un reino sola decidió que su hermana menor hyuga hanabi fuera la heredera del trono. Iba a dar su noticia esa noche en la cena y no iba a tener compasión por lo que dijera hinata.

-quisiera darles a todos una noticia – dijo el rey en tono serio – desde ahora la princesa hanabi va a ser la próxima heredera del trono – dijo en tono muy frío y hinata sintió una punzada en su corazón , su padre ya no confiaba de que ella se volvería mas fuerte y eso la volvió melancólica .

- per…pero padre-dijo en tono triste- porq ….yo…yo…puedo volverme mas fuerte ..

-¡ya basta!- grito el hombre molesto – ya tome una decisión y no tomaré rumbo atrás .

- pero- casi le salían lagrimas de los ojos- porq no puedo ser…la…la próxima heredera

- eres demasiado débil para serlo , en cambio hanabi es fuerte y no se acobarda tan fácil

Asi que ya lo decidí .

-tu siempre me subestimas- hinata estaba empezando a llorar – tu en realidad no confías en mi….. – dijo y se fue a su cuarto sin pedir permiso ni nada pero a su padre no le importaba porq eso lo hacia sentir que ella era mas débil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hinata estaba en su cama llorando porq era tan débil y jamás encontraría la felicidad, de repente recordó algo que le había regalado su madre antes de que falleciera

_ten hija –le había dado una estrella que era como una caja de música – cuando estés muy triste y no halles la felicidad solo presiona la nota de música en el centro y se te cumplirá un deseo._

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y busco esa estrella que le había regalado su madre y después de un rato la hallo en una caja de regalo.

-espero que esto funcione – dijo la chica susurrando – por favor que me vaya lejos de aquí y que nadie se entere de adonde fui – dijo mientras presionaba el botón de nota musical y de hay salía un resplandor blanco q empezó a llevarla a la superficie y a convertirle su aleta en piernas .

- aaaaaa!!!!!- grito la chica mientras ya estaba el la superficie pero había un problema , ese día iba a ver marea alta por una tormenta , la chica se asusto cuando empezaban a venir olas enormes q la hundían y la sacaban , ella intento respirar bajo el agua pero no pudo porque ya no era sirena y ya no podia respirar agua si no aire , cuando al fin pudo sacar la cabeza vino una ola enorme , mas enorme que las otras que la empujo tan fuerte que la dejo inconciente mientras que la llevaba asta la orilla

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente un chico de cabellos castaños , bello cuerpo y ojos blancos se acercaba a la playa por su trabajo de salvavidas , era la primera persona en la playa

A esas horas de la mañana , su vida no era la gran cosa , vivía solo porq sus padres se habían muerto en un accidente y no tenia mas parientes.

Cuando llego a la playa vio a lo lejos una figura inmóvil , decidió ira ver que era y cuando se acerco , se aterrorizo al ver que el cuerpo inmóvil era una chica desnuda solo tapada por la arena y lo peor era que estaba inconciente , sin pensarlo dos veces la puso boca arriba y le dio respiración boca a boca asta que después de un rato despertó y cuando reacciono se aterrorizó , un chico de cabellos castaños la estaba besando y no solo eso ella estaba solo tapada con la arena

-aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!- grito la chica

- ¿esta bien?, ¿no esta lastimada? Dijo el chico en un tono serio pero con un poco de preocupación

- 0////////0 esto…yoo..yo…si …es..estoy bien- dijo la chica

- menos mal u.u- dijo el chico mientras la tapaba con una toalla – usted esta sola o tiene familia

- esto….-no podia decirle que era una sirena- no…yo..vivo sola

- donde-

- es que yo...yo..- dijo la chica tartamudeando

- ¿no vives aquí? - dijo el chico- que problema – dijo el chico serio-si quiere puede quedarse en mi casa

- de …¿de veras?-pregunto la chica algo emocionada

- si, además es mi deber como salvavidas – dijo el chico en un tono mas serio

- esta bien dijo la chica en un tono muy triste mientras trataba de levantarse , pero no podia, no sabia como usar las piernas , pero el chico la cargo en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a su carro

- ¿no le molesta?- dijo mientras la chica se sonrojaba

- no - dijo la chica en un tono feliz y tímido, al fin iba a encontrar la felicidad

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras en el castillo hyuga

hey renegada abre la puerta-dijo la próxima heredera

de repente cuando volvió a tocar la puerta estaba abierta y vio que hinata no estaba , abia desaparecido porq su ventana estaba cerrada y nunca había salido de la habitación

porq se hubiera dado cuenta de cuando salía o no. Salio de la habitación de la ex – heredera para ir a buscar a su padre

padre…padre hinata no esta en su habitación

que???- dijo su padre en tono serio

si padre ella no esta y nunca salio de su habitación

esa mocosa…-dijo su padre en tono molesto –guardias búsquenla por todo el castillo y por todo el pueblo

hai- dijeron los guardias mientras salían rápidamente a buscarla

esa chiquilla no pudo ir tan lejos ….-pensó hiashi en un tono molesto

(fin del cap)

Hola es mi segundo fic espero que les halla gustado , dejen reviews


	2. batalla por amor

_El ángel de las olas_

_Capitulo2:batalla por amor_

-……

…………………………………………………………………………………………

bien esta es mi casa –dijo el chico mostrándole la sala –¿tienes sed?

Eh…nop…-dijo la chica en su típico tono tímido

¿Y ambre?

Bueno……yo…un..poco- dijo la chica con pena

Después de un rato hablando neji se sentía extraño por dentro como si le gustara su sonrisa y todo de ella, quizás estaba ¿enamorándose? No es una estupidez que de un momento a otro le guste ella , pensó el chico en un tono burlón

-y entonces hinata, ¿quieres salir un rato de compras?-dijo y la chica sonrió pero a la vez bajo la cabeza

- no…es mucha molestia-dijo la chica tímidamente

- no te preocupes , además necesitas ropa- dijo y la chica sonrió con timidez

- esta…esta bien

No tardaron mucho para llegar al centro comercial pero neji tenia un pequeño problema (_**N/A: **_ósea la ropa interior y como saben ella era una sirena que solo usaba parte de arriba me entienden)

-que es esto?-dijo hinata con enigma

- nunca as visitado un centro comercial?- dijo el chico extrañado

-pues …no-dijo la chica con timidez

-…..

-vamos a esa tienda – dijo la chica señalando la tienda en la que neji no quería llegar

-ok…-dijo con voz rasposa

Cuando llegaron a la tienda todas las mujeres lo vieron de forma extraña (_**N/A: **_

obvio, si es una tienda de ropa interior para mujeres quien no lo va a ver extraño)

hinata no sabia como probarse la ropa interior asi que le iba a preguntar a neji

como…como se pone esto?-pregunto la chica viendo la prenda intima de vestir

-O/////O e pues yo …-en ese momento todas las mujeres lo vieron peor – ehhhh…..

-yo la ayudo-dijo una encargada de la tienda en tono serio y viendo a neji

- U////Ú

-de un momento a otro ya se había probado la (ropa) ,neji ya lo había superado y pago .

Después de un rato de ver tiendas y comprar ropa eran las 5 PM eh iban a volver a la casa de neji cuando antes de salir vio una tienda de peluches y hinata entro seguida de neji

-que lindo – dijo viendo un peluche de delfín azul verdoso . pero esta muy caro- dijo en un tono triste

- no te preocupes lo voy a comprar-dijo el chico mientras en su rostro hacia una sonrisa

-pero…..-dijo la chica nerviosa

- en cerio no es molestia- dijo mientras pagaba el peluche u se lo daba

- gra…gracias-tras le daba un abraso y el se sonrojaba- gracias por hacer todo esto por mi – dijo la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Mientras llegaban al carro neji estaba muy pensativo ¿porq desde el primer momento en que la vio estaba tan melancólica?

hinata, tus padres alguna vez te han hecho feliz-dijo y la chica bajo la cabeza

pues….desde que…mi mamá murió me me… an tratado- hinata se cayó para no empezar a llorar

neji paro el carro un momento para ver a hinata y después sin dudarlo la abrazo tiernamente mientras le decía unas palabras

no te preocupes, puedes llorar – dijo en un tono dulce que hizo que la chica llorara con toda su alma , después de un rato decidió confesarle su secreto.

Neji-kun yo….-pero el la cayó

No hinata ….. aunque te conocí hoy me gustas mucho-la chica se aterro y se alegro a la vez cuando el empezaba a acercar sus labios a los de ella lentamente pero en ese momento oyeron un ruido a lo lejos q hizo que neji se detuviera , de repente se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que los estaba viendo con una frialdad

Maldita mocosa como te atreves a escapar solo del reino solo por un insignificante humano y además nos dejaste en ridículo con todo el reino…..hoy SERA TU JUICIO FINAL!!!-dijo gritando mientras que todo el agua del mar cerca de ellos (en realidad vivía en una isla y el camino a casa de neji estaba cerca del mar) se iba haciendo una mano y agarrando a hinata la cual en ese momento se convirtió en sirena al instante

Nooo!!!!! Neji!!!!AAAAAA!!!!!- dijo antes de tocar el agua pero el no se quedo en shock , salto y le to o la mano a hinata y con la otra se agarraba de algo duro

Hinata no me sueltes !!!!-dijo en un tono se desesperado , pero no funciono porq el se hundió con ella .

Ya no podia aguantar mas pero igual no soltó su mano asta que el se desmayo y hinata se aterrorizo y usó un poder interior que despertó en ella e hizo que hiashi se sorprendiera de repente hinata hizo un remolino de agua que hizo que hiashi se hundiera en el . después hinata hiso todo el esfuerzo para llevarlo a la orilla y cuando lo hiso el no reacciono y eso hizo que hinata llorara.

-por…por..favor despierta – dijo la chica entre sollozos y en ese momento se acordó de cómo el la había despertado , en ese momento agacho su cabeza y le dio un beso puro

-(cof) …(cof)…que paso-dijo el mientras escupía todo el agua que había tragado mientras que veía a hinata , la cual estaba bellísima siendo sirena , su cabello brillaba parecía seda liquida , sus mejillas estaban pálidas y su cuerpo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna reflejando su femenina figura.

- lo…lo…siento-dijo tartamudeando y a la vez calmando su llanto-debí de decirte…que..que era sirena …..-dijo y el chico la miro cariñosamente y a la vez acercándose a su cara y en ese momento la beso.

- te perdone desde hace tiempo –dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba con dulzura-no quiero perderte nunca ….porq yo te amo .

En ese momento los dos se dieron un apasionado beso de amor puro

Después de tres meses se habían casado y hinata esperaba dos bebes ósea gemelos mientras que en el reino hyuga hanabi ya era la heredera pero le esperaban cosas malas y en ese momento estaba sola en un gran palacio y rodeada por cirvietes. Aprendiendo que….no todo era el poder

Fin

Espero que les allá gustado dejen reviews


End file.
